


Disney

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Finding Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America the Winter Soldier
Genre: DisneyWorld, Fluff, I don't know what else, M/M, Steve and Bucky go to Disneyworld, They gorge themselves, Tumblr Prompt, all the damn fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes Bucky to Disneyworld in order to take his mind off things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this as a thing on tumblr and have been working on for a bit. I lost the original link though but I still hope it's enjoyed.

Steve Rogers had never thought it would take a year to track Bucky down nor did he think it would take another three months to even get him to respond to him. It was touch and go with Bucky on a daily basis and some days, Steve felt like screaming because he knew his friend was under there. Somewhere under the blue eyes and firm mouth was his smart ass best friend and lover. Steve had promised himself he would bring Bucky home and it was more than just a physical presence.

 

He hadn’t seen any part of Bucky since that night in the hotel. It was like a switch had been turned and Bucky was in the dark, waiting. Steve had tried desperately to bring him out but he failed. It was hard to keep positive when he knew the possibility of Bucky coming back was very thin. It didn’t bother Steve in the least though, because he was content with how things were. There were small moments when he saw just a hint of Bucky beneath the man. But other than that, Steve didn’t really see much of his friend.

 

It had been a war to pull any sort of response out of Bucky and Steve was at his wits end. He thought maybe going to Disneyworld would actually help. Of course Bucky had glared at those around him but so far no one had been injured. Steve took it as a good sign and started dragging his friend around. Coney Island had never been this big and Steve was struck with awe. Everything was vibrant and the park was just amazing. The rides were certainly different and he couldn’t wait to start. Bucky hadn’t been as enthusiastic but he wasn’t refusing either so Steve would take that.

 

He had Bucky by the hand, afraid to let him go. The crowd wasn’t all that large for it being off season and Steve was sorta glad. He knew Bucky didn’t like places that were largely crowded and had taken that into consideration when he started to look at places to visit. He had thought about going Coney Island, the place still being opened with new rides, but Steve thought it best to leave that in the past. He wanted to forge a new life with Bucky and he wanted it to start here. Steve wanted to drown out whatever memories haunted Bucky. He needed to smother them out so Bucky could be functional again.

 

Steve wasn’t stupid, he knew Bucky would never be the same but he wanted the pain to stop. He could read it in the way the other man would just stop sometimes and stare at something that reminded him of his time as the Winter Soldier. Steve could sense the guilt from Bucky in the next room and had to force himself not to hove. It was hell being close to Bucky and not being able to comfort him the way he wanted but there was nothing Steve could do. He was helpless but could only offer help if Bucky wanted it. So far, his offer hadn’t been taken but Steve could live with it because Bucky hadn’t left him yet.

 

Ever since the night Bucky had taken Steve, they hadn’t left each other sides for long. The whole fiasco with S.H.I.E.L.D. was behind them and Steve had made it clear to Fury to leave him alone until he felt he was ready to go back. He needed a break from Captain America and so Steve had disappeared into America with Bucky by his side. It wasn’t that hard with Bucky pointing out every so often what Steve was doing wrong. They easily blended into the masses; communicating with no one but Natasha who was stuck in the court almost every day.

 

It probably wasn’t wise to disappear with Bucky but Steve didn’t care. He wouldn’t allow anyone to get their hands on him and would do anything to keep the man safe. Bucky deserved to live a life where he could call his own shots. Steve had explained to Bucky that if he wanted, Steve could leave. He could go and let Bucky find himself. That idea hadn’t sat too well with Bucky and he had made his displeasure known. Steve had done his best to hide the smile but Bucky had still seen it. From that point on, Steve had made sure Bucky knew he was nearby and that he wasn’t going anywhere. The reassurance had Bucky calm most days. He would go about his business and not bother Steve as long as he knew he was in their apartment.

 

Today wasn’t really all that different with Bucky’s hand wrapped around Steve’s. He didn’t mind being the anchor Bucky needed. In fact, it made Steve ecstatic because it meant he still had a place in Bucky’s life and that he wouldn’t be pushed away. It was stupid to feel good about something like that but Steve couldn’t help himself. He was finally getting back on track and with Bucky by his side, Steve felt he could do anything.

 

Steve let the thoughts go. He was here to have fun and hopefully Bucky would enjoy the day. They forged a path through the park, Steve stopping every now and again to pick something up for the others. He still thought of Natasha, Bruce, Tony, and Clint as his friends. Steve had a habit of picking them up little trinkets wherever he and Bucky had ended up. He wasn’t sure if they liked them, but Sam had called him on more than one occasion and thanked Steve for the gift; even if it was a little inappropriate. It was nice to be away from the world and just disappear even though times were changing rapidly. Steve could sense that the world was shifting and that it would take some time to pick HYDRA apart.

 

Slowly Steve drug Bucky through the park, stopping by the food stands. They never had the luxury of stuffing their faces back when they went to Coney Island and Steve was definitely taking advantage of that now. He made Bucky try everything they could get their hands on, earning them a few confused glances but no one really said anything. It was obvious they didn’t have kids and Steve felt that maybe he should have taken one but that would have been beyond the point of taking Bucky to Disneyworld.

 

They meandered around for hours, Steve swinging the bag of gifts in one hand while Bucky still held his other. They had hopped a few rides and Steve had enjoyed himself while Bucky had still maintained his face of indifference. Whenever Steve asked him about a ride, Bucky would just shrug and that would be the extent of his involvement. It hadn’t been meant to be taken as a challenge, but Steve couldn’t help but take it that way and started to drag Bucky on every ride he could find. There wasn’t any tea cup too fast or rollercoaster too big. Steve just picked at random and pulled Bucky along for the ride. He couldn’t really hide his grin as they gorged themselves and then took a ride.

 

It was almost like they were normal men, well normal men who  visited a family theme park without children. It was when they hit California Screamin’ for the last time that Steve had finally gotten a response out of Bucky, one that had him sobbing and laughing at the same time.

“This is payback, isn’t it? You’re paying me back again for the Cyclone because you’re a little punk.” Bucky had groaned when they had gotten off the ride. Steve had curled himself into his friend and sobbed before laughing because it was just so Bucky to say something like that. 


End file.
